warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sedgewhisker
Sedgewhisker is a light brown tabby she-cat.Revealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :She asks Millie if she was a kittypet, and Millie replies that she is training to be a warrior. Sedgekit is about to say that kittypets can never be real warriors, but she is scolded and herded away by a tabby queen. Dark River :Along with her siblings, Thistlekit and Swallowkit, she almost caused a war between the Clans. They wandered off when their mother left the nursery to stretch her legs. They found Lionpaw and Heatherpaw's secret tunnels, and got trapped when they jumped over a boulder into another room, and couldn't get back out. Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw found them and got them safely out. Outcast :Sedgekit does not appear throughout the book, she is not mentioned, either. Eclipse :Sedgekit did not make an appearance in this book. But Heatherpaw is seen telling Lionpaw that it was Sedgekit who told WindClan about their secret tunnels and not her. Lionpaw, however, does not believe her. Long Shadows :Sedgekit is not seen in ''Long Shadows, even though her sister, Swallowkit, is now an apprentice and known as Swallowpaw. ''Sunrise :Sedgekit is now an apprentice, with the name of Sedgepaw. Her mentor is Dewspots. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Sedgewhisker, along with Whitetail, is selected from WindClan to go on the mission to find out why the water in the lake was gone. She was saved by Lionblaze from getting attacked by dogs, though she did wrench her shoulder in the accident. When she recovered more, she and Tigerheart of ShadowClan play fought together for fun. Fading Echoes :While Sedgewhisker was on a patrol, a dog began chasing them. Sedgewhisker was hurt badly, but not serious enough to stay in the medicine den. Dovepaw learns about the dog when she uses her power to sense in WindClan territory. Dovepaw convinces Ivypaw to go and visit her, to make sure she was okay. She was convinced that Sedgewhisker would be friendly to her because of their quest. When they arrive in secret at the WindClan camp, Sedgewhisker is in the warrior's den with Whitetail. Her wound was keeping her up, so she heard Dovepaw calling to her. When she came out to meet her, she was angered instead of happy to see Dovepaw. Dovepaw is hurt by this, not understanding why Sedgewhisker was being hostile. Weaselfur is woken when he hears their voices, and alerts the Clan that Dovepaw and Ivypaw are there. Also, Whitetail calmly tells Dovepaw that the quest is over, and that they must respect their boundaries. :When WindClan arrive at the gathering, Sedgewhisker still seems to be mad at Dovepaw. When Petalfur tries to get her attention, she pointedly turns away, because Dovepaw is with her. Night Whispers : Trivia *Sedgekit was described as a tom rather than a she-cat in both ''Dark River Revealed in Dark River, page 312 and Eclipse.Revealed in Eclipse, page 220 *In a Erin Hunter chat it was revealed that she was the one who told WindClan about the tunnels, not Heathertail. According to Heathertail, Weaselfur found out by Sedgekit speaking of her adventures in the tunnels. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :GorsetailRevealed in Dark River, page 273: Brother: :Thistlepaw: Status Unknown Sister: :Swallowtail: Tree References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters